


What The Future Holds

by seagullplus



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10013267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagullplus/pseuds/seagullplus
Summary: With Steven's help, Lapis realizes the feelings she has for Pearl.





	1. Chapter 1

“ _LAPIS!”_

  


Lapis heard Steven's shout coming from over the hill. At first, she thought he was in trouble, until she saw him run over the hill carrying something above his head. Lapis glided down from her perch in the truck, and met Steven in front of the barn.

  


“Lapis, look!” Steven said, extending his arm outward.

“Thanks, Steven,” said Lapis, “but what is it?”

“You're looking at the wrong side,” said Steven. He turned the large paper around. “See?”

Lapis performed a cursory inspection of the paper. Steven had drawn several figures, each with many arms, eyes, and mouths.

“Are these… fusions?” asked Lapis.

“Yeah!” Steven replied excitedly. “I tried to think of fusions I haven't seen yet, so I came up with these.” He pointed to the leftmost drawing. It was a tall, blue figure, with four arms, a flowing dress, and a mess of light-green and blue hair. “This one is you and Peridot!”

Lapis nodded understandingly. She pointed to the fusion in the middle. “Who makes up this one?” 

“Garnet and Peridot,” answered Steven.

The fusion was adorned is various shades of red, blue, and green. The contrast of colors almost made Lapis’ eyes hurt, but they were quickly distracted by the last drawing on the page.

“Steven, what's this one?”

“Oh, that's you and Pearl.”

Lapis was transfixed on the drawing. A four-armed, two-legged fusion, with pastel blue skin, dark blue hair, and even darker blue eyes. The fusion’s top was decorated with the same yellow star that Pearl wore, but instead of Lapis’ dress or Pearl's shorts, she wore sheer, baggy pants, which were almost the same shade as her skin. Lapis shook her head, removing herself from her trance, and handed the paper back to Steven.

“Did you like that one?” Steven asked.

Lapis blushed. “Yeah, I… I liked it.” Her blush got more intense.

“You can keep it, if you want,” Steven said. He tore the drawing off from the other two and gave it to Lapis. “Here.”

Lapis took the drawing and had a second look. She said thank you to Steven, and flew back up into the bed of the truck.

_Fusing with Pearl…_ Lapis thought to herself. _That would be amazing._

Unfortunately, Lapis’ fantasy was cut short by a loud _CLANG,_ which had come from inside the barn.

  


Peridot's triangular hair was being indented by the strap holding her welding mask on. Lapis quietly stepped behind Peridot, and tapped her on the shoulder, causing Peridot to jump up in surprise and drop her welding torch.

Peridot turned to face Lapis. “Oh, Lazuli, it's you.”

“What are you doing?” asked Lapis. “Why are you welding pieces of junk together?”

Peridot pointed to a picture hanging on the wall of the barn, showing Greg's relatives and their biplane. “I'm trying to recreate this… flying machine,” Peridot explained.

“Why do you need a plane?”

“Uhh… to fly to faraway places?”

Lapis chuckled under her breath. “You know I could fly you wherever you want, right?”

Peridot blushed green and attempted to come up with an excuse. “Yeah, but, maybe…” Peridot trailed off. “Hey, what's that you're holding? It better not be a page from my  _ Camp Pining Hearts  _ journal!”

Lapis laughed. “No, it's just a drawing Steven made. It's a fusion of Pearl and I.”

Peridot snatched the paper from Lapis’ hand and took a closer look. Bringing the drawing extremely close to her face, she examined the lineart and color.

“What do you think?” Lapis asked.

“It's… nice,” said Peridot. “Fusions are still sort of… new to me.” Peridot handed the drawing back to Lapis. “What are you going to do with it?”

“I was thinking of putting it up in the truck,” Lapis answered. “Do you have anything I could use to-”

Lapis was cut short by Peridot thrusting a roll of tape into her face. Lapis took a piece of tape, and stuck it to the back of Peridot's hair. Then, she took the rest of the roll, leaving Peridot frantically reaching around her head, trying to remove the tape.

Floating up into the truck, Lapis began to spy a spot to display Steven's drawing. She eventually settled on the wheel-well, which left it visible at all angles. Lapis sat down in the bed of the truck, and watched the ocean change colors as the sun set behind it.

  


The pale moon hung in the air, shining bright. Inside the barn, Peridot was crouched in front of the television, watching the  _ Camp Pining Hearts  _ Christmas special for the thirteenth time that day. Lapis had grown sick of hearing the familiar soundtrack of Peridot's laugh, and decided that she needed to find a way to entertain herself. Lapis’ vision wandered to the ocean.

_ Mmm… flying isn't as fun without someone to share it with. _

Lapis searched the truck, but all she could find was a copy of  _ Vampire Maiden,  _ a book that Connie had lent her, which she had finished reading the night before. Letting out a sigh, Lapis turned her view to Steven's drawing.

_ Pearl… _

Lapis laid flat on her back and pulled her dress up. The cold metal of the truck bed made her legs shiver as she spread them. A million thoughts passed through Lapis’ mind: Pearl fighting, singing, and smiling, just to name a few. Using her gem’s powers, Lapis extended a thin tentacle out of a water bottle Steven had left in the truck. As she finalized her mental image of Pearl, Lapis guided the tentacle inside herself.

“Oh, Pearl!” Lapis shouted. Waves of pleasure cascaded throughout her body as she guided the tentacle in and out. She kept pumping the tentacle, faster and faster, until her entire mind was consumed by the pleasure. Her legs began to twitch and kick, landing hard against the metal of the truck. Lapis lost control of herself, moving the liquid tentacle completely inside. It began to move incomprehensibly fast, thousands of tiny movements each second. Lapis breathed heavily, her legs still kicking into the truck, harder and harder, until… 

  


_ CRASH! _

  


Peridot ran over to the truck, which was now lodged in the ground in front of the barn. She lifted the body of the truck, and found Lapis laying face-down in the dirt, as it quickly became mud from the water spilling out of Lapis.


	2. Chapter 2

“ You were doing  _ what? _ ”  Peridot interrogated Lapis, who had started to blush.

“I was just borrowing some of Steven's water to… to…”

“ To  _ what?” _

Lapis stammered for a bit before giving up. “I was looking at Steven's drawing, and that got me thinking about Pearl, and then…”

The gears clicked in Peridot's mind. “Ohhhh,”  A devilish grin spread across her face. “Somebody's got a crush!” 

Lapis blushed harder than before. Peridot knew she was right, and started to snicker. Before she knew it, though, Peridot was being held in the air by a giant hand made of water. Lapis brought Peridot closer to talk to her eye-to-eye.

“If you say a word about this to _anyone,_ even Steven, you're going to find out what it's like at the bottom of the ocean. Got it?”

Peridot nodded. “I got it.” She looked around, as if she was worried about something.

“What's the matter?” Lapis asked.

“This isn't the same water you used last night, is it?”

  


\---

  


Lapis climbed the stairs leading to the front door of the temple. Looking through the screen door, she saw Steven and Connie sitting around the coffee table.

“Oh, hi Lapis!” Steven said, as Lapis shut the door behind her.

“ Hello, Steven,” Lapis replied. “Connie, before I forget, here's your book back.” She handed the copy of  _ Vampire Maiden  _ to Connie. “Is Pearl here?”

“I haven't seen her for a while,” said Steven. “She might be in her room. You're welcome to join us while you wait!”

Lapis sat down next to Steven, and looked at what he and Connie were up to. Several foam orbs were strewn about the table, along with paints, cardboard, and a small motor. 

“What are you building?” Lapis asked.

“In school, we're learning about electromagnets and motors,” said Connie, “so we’ve been assigned to make a project that uses a motor. Steven suggested a model of the solar system that'll actually rotate the planets, like they orbit around the sun.”

Lapis picked up the second-largest foam ball and inspected it. “This one is going to be Jupiter, then?”

Connie nodded in confirmation. “You can paint it, if you want.” She passed Lapis a tablet displaying a website with pictures of each planet.

  


A few hours passed by, and the model was complete. Connie held out her hand.

“Steven, the batteries, please.”

Steven passed a couple of AA batteries to Connie, who then fit them into the battery box connected to the motor.

“This is it, the moment of truth!” Connie exclaimed, as she flicked the switch on the box.

The planets shuddered for a second, and began to turn around the sun, which sat at the center of the model. As the three in-home scientists celebrated, the door at the back of the temple opened.

“I heard cheering,” said Pearl. “Is it finished?”

Both Connie and Steven nodded excitedly. “I don't think we would have finished so soon if Lapis hadn't shown up,” said Steven.

Lapis blushed. “I didn't do  _ that much.  _ All I did was help paint.”

Pearl inspected the model Neptune. “And quite a fine job you did.”

“Oh, Pearl, Lapis was looking for you earlier,” Steven chimed in. Lapis jolted in shock.

“Was there something you needed?” Pearl asked.

“Uhmm… yeah… I was hoping to talk to you.” The blue Gem glared at Steven and Connie. “In private.”

“Maybe I should get going,” Connie said, reaching for her duffle bag.

“Now Connie, you stay as long as you like,” said Pearl. “Lapis and I can go into the temple.” 

Lapis followed Pearl, almost hesitantly, as she opened the door to her room in the temple.

  


From the moment she stepped inside, Lapis was amazed with what she saw. Huge waterfalls, stemming from floating platforms, culminating in one large pool at the bottom of the room.

“If I had any in the first place, my breath would be taken away,” Lapis said. “This place is beautiful.”

Pearl let a small smile slide onto her face. “Now, what was it you wanted to talk about?”

“Did Steven show this to you?” asked Lapis, holding out the drawing so Pearl could see.

“Weren't there two others?” Pearl asked back. “But yes, he showed me.”

“Did he explain what it is?”

“A fusion.”

“Of which gems?”

Pearl racked her brain trying to remember if Steven had said. “I don't know,” explained Pearl. “He was in such a rush to show everyone, I guess he forgot to tell me.”

Lapis gulped. Was she really going to tell Pearl how she felt? Would she be able to deal with the consequences? She couldn't be sure.

_ Come on, Lapis,  _ she thought.  _ You can't hide this forever. _

“It's… us,” said Lapis. Pearl was taken aback. 

“ You want to  _ fuse with me _ ?” the pale Gem asked.

“No, Pearl,” Lapis began. “At least, not right this second. I-”

Lapis cut herself short. She began questioning if this was a good idea. Pearl stared intently.

“I think I love you.” Lapis blushed hard.

“Wh-what?” Pearl asked.

“I've seen you fight, and you always look so graceful, and you always seem to have a trick up your sleeve in case the main plan doesn't work out.”

Pearl blushed. “Lapis, I, I don't know what to…”

“And then I see you around Steven, and I see how much you love and care for him! If my emotions are getting the better of me, and I don't love you, I can still say for sure that you inspire me!”

Pearl's blush got deeper. She didn't say anything.

“I can see why Rose Quartz fell for you.”

Pearl jolted. 

“I'm sorry if that struck a nerve,” Lapis apologized, “but it's true. Someone as amazing as you only comes around once in a lifetime.”

Small tears began to well up in Pearl's eyes.

“It's been a long time since someone said things like that to me,” Pearl said, sniffling. “I… I just…”

Pearl started to cry. As she knelt on the ground, Lapis crouched beside, and held her.

“If you're not ready to love again, I'll understand,” whispered Lapis.

Pearl grabbed onto Lapis and held tight. She choked back her tears.

“I don't know if I'm ready to love again or not,” said Pearl. “But I think the only way I'm going to find out is to try.”

Lapis’ eyes lit up and a smile came across her face. She helped Pearl up off the floor, and gave her a hug.

“If it's too difficult for you, just tell me. I'll understand.”

The pair of Gems held hands, and exited Pearl's room, back into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

“So, you actually went and did it, eh?” Peridot asked. Lapis had her face buried in a pillow.

“I can barely believe it either!” Lapis said, excitedly. She let out a small scream into her pillow.

“What do you… do, now?” asked Peridot.

“We're going out tomorrow night,” Lapis told Peridot. “Just into the city to spend time together.”

“Then, as far as I've come to understand, this Earth ritual of 'dating’ requires some prep work,” said Peridot.

“And just _where_ did you learn about dating?” Lapis asked.

“The same place I've learned everything about Earth culture,” answered Peridot.

Lapis rolled her eyes. “ _ Camp Pining Hearts _ ?”

“Well, technically, yes, but I learned _this_ from the animated shorts Steven showed me online.”

Lapis chuckled. “Well, if you're such an expert, what should I be doing right now?”

  


\---

  


“You're going on a date with Lapis?” asked Steven.

“That's right. Tomorrow night, as a matter of fact,” Pearl said.

“That's great!” Steven replied. “What are you two going to do?”

“We're just going out for a walk around town, just to spend some time with each other.” Pearl sat down next to Steven. She let out a deep sigh. “I'm not sure if I'll even be able to go that far. I don't know if I'll be able to keep my mind off of… her.”

Pearl motioned to the large painting of Rose Quartz that sat on the wall above the door. Steven turned to Pearl with a look of concern, and then hugged her.

“I know you'll be able to move past her one day,” said Steven. “Maybe Lapis won't be the one, sure, but you need to at least try, right?”

Pearl thought for a minute. “You're right,” she said. “If moving on from Rose is something that I really want to do, I have to start somewhere.”

Steven's eyes began to sparkle. “If you're going out on a date, you'll need something special to wear!”

Pearl's expression changed from one of hope to one of slight panic. “What exactly did you have in mind?”

  


\---

  


“Peridot, I don't think this is right.”

Lapis looked at herself in the reflection of the water. Her head was adorned with a crown made from leaves, and her usual blue top and dress were replaced with various types of vines.

“Where did you even find these?” Lapis asked. “I don't think I've seen any plants with vines like these growing around here.”

“Where I got them,” Peridot sneered, “is far from important. The important thing is that you're ready for your date!”

“I don't want to upset you, but I don't think I can wear this.”

Peridot fell backwards and sat on the ground. “Well, fine then! If you don't want to take  _ my  _ advice, maybe you should go ask Pumpkin!”

So Lapis did.

“Thanks,” Lapis said, as she gave Pumpkin a rub. Pumpkin barked in appreciation, and scampered away. Lapis slipped on the dress that Pumpkin had brought her.

“ Now  _ this _ , I like,” said Lapis. “Peri, what do you think?”

Peridot glared at Lapis, still half-mad that her ideas were rejected. Instead of the (obviously superior) leaf crown and vine dress, Lapis was now wearing a sleek, black dress, with an intricate lace pattern over the chest and stomach, done in silver.

“Pfft,” Peridot said. “As if.”

  


\---

  


“Wow, Pearl! You look amazing!”

Pearl stood before Steven, wearing a shimmering silver dress, bright enough to accent her gem, but still subdued enough to suit her.

“I thought it would be a but much, but I've warmed up to it now that I've put it on,” said Pearl.

Steven's eyes grew wide with amazement. He had seen Pearl countless times before, but never like  _ this! _

Connie burst into the room. “Steven, my teacher gave me a perfect-” Her attention was grabbed by Pearl's new outfit. “Perfect… uhh… what was I talking about?”

Both Steven and Pearl laughed.

“Why is Pearl all dolled up?” asked Connie.

“She's got a date tomorrow night. With Lapis!”

“Oh, that's sweet. And on Valentine's Day, too!”

Pearl got confused. “What is a 'valentine’”?

Connie and Steven looked at each other and laughed.

“Valentine's Day is the day where love is the entire focus! Couples go out on dates, give each other gifts, and do special things for each other so they know how strong their love is!” Connie explained. “My parents have been planning their dinner for months.”

“I wasn't aware that humans had such a celebration of love,” said Pearl.

“It only comes once a year,” Steven said, “and you two have your first date!”

The children's eyes shone bright, as their minds swam in their own notions of a perfect romantic date. Pearl, on the other hand, grew slightly concerned at the prospect of other couples being around while her and Lapis were out.

“Pearl, don't be nervous,” said Steven, “everyone out there tomorrow will be happy for you, I'm sure.”

“Thank you, Steven,” said Pearl. “I'll try my best to have a good time.”


	4. Chapter 4

Lapis took a deep breath as she looked at herself in the water.  _ Tonight's the night _ , she thought. She went inside the barn and told Peridot “see you later”, and left, but not before picking up a blanket she had left by the door. She slipped the rolled-up blanket into her purse, and made her way into Beach City.

  


Pearl stood waiting on the beach outside the temple. The cool breeze of February danced across her shoulders, and sent a shiver down her spine. Her silver dress was hardly proper attire for the winter months, but her gem always kept her body temperature in check.

Lapis came soaring in from the north, and landed right in front of Pearl. The sand of the beach sifted between Lapis’ toes, because after all, she went  _ everywhere  _ barefoot.

“It's nice to see you again,” chimed Lapis.

“Your dress is beautiful,” replied Pearl.

Both gems smiled at each other, and then Lapis extended her arm. Pearl gleefully took Lapis’ arm in her own, and the two set off for town.

  


Beach City was alive. Couples of every size, shape, and age were out and about, celebrating each other this Valentine's Day. As Lapis and Pearl made their way into town, Lapis was almost overwhelmed by the number of other people spending their night together.

“Why are there so many other people out tonight?” Lapis wondered aloud.

“It's a human holiday called 'Valentine’s Day’,” said Pearl, repeating all that she had heard from Steven and Connie the evening previous.

Approaching from the west, Beach Citywalk Fries came into view. Lapis noticed a sign in the window, advertising a 2-for-1 special, for couples only.

Lapis pointed to the sign. “Do you eat?”

“No, I can't stand it. Chewing things up and having them turn to mush in your mouth…” Pearl shuddered at the very thought. 

Lapis’ eye was caught by a series of bright lights flashing in the distance. The huge neon sign beckoned to her:  _ Beach City Funland. _

Lapis rushed inside, taking in all the sights, sounds, and smells of the midway. Pearl caught up from behind while Lapis surveyed the landscape, trying to decide where she would start.

“You know, it's impolite to run off like that while you're on a date,” Pearl said.

“I'm sorry,” said Lapis. “I've just never seen anything like this before. I got excited.”

The two gems linked arms again, and proceeded through the amusement park. Lapis was enchanted by everything around her, and Pearl couldn't help but smile for her.

  


As the sun set, the lights of the park only seemed to get brighter. Lapis took a crack at the ball toss, and managed to knock over the only bottle that Mr. Smiley hadn't glued down.

“That's more than most people get,” he said. “Pick any prize you like!”

Lapis scanned the shelves and hooks, looking for the perfect present for Pearl. Buried deep in the middle, she saw it: a large, purple teddy bear, holding a bright red heart in its paws.

“That one,” said Lapis.

Mr. Smiley handed the bear over to Lapis, who promptly offered it to Pearl.

“For you,” the blue Gem said, holding out the bear. “A keepsake for tonight.”

Pearl took the bear and held it close. Some of the glitter from her dress got stuck in its fur. It made Lapis chuckle.

  


After trying (and failing) to get Pearl to go on the rides, Lapis figured it was about time to start heading home for the night. The moon was high in the sky, and the wind had gone from brisk and cool to bitter and cold.

“Should we get going, then?” she asked Pearl.

“I was about to ask the same thing,” replied Pearl. She stood up from the bench she was sitting on, and took Lapis by the hand. The gem pair walked back through the city, holding hands all the way back to the temple.

When they reached the temple, Lapis looked out towards the ocean. The stars sparkled in the sky, illuminating the near pitch-black water below them. 

“This view is wonderful,” said Lapis. She spread her blanket out on the sand. “Will you sit?”

Pearl closed her eyes and sat down next to Lapis. Both gems looked to the horizon, impossibly far away in the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

“I had a really fun time tonight,” said Lapis.

“ It  _ was  _ quite enjoyable,” said Pearl.

Lapis looked down at the blanket, trying to hide her face from Pearl. “Did you ever do anything like this with… her?”

Pearl shook her head. “Between the war and Rose meeting Greg, we never really had the time,” Pearl swirled her finger around in the sand, drawing the pattern from Rose's shield. “but that doesn't mean we didn't spend time alone together.”

Lapis took a deep breath and sighed. She looked up at the night sky, stars twinkling bright. To the left of the North Star, a faint yellow shape was visible.

“You can almost pick out which one is Homeworld,” said the blue Gem.

“I don't even want to think about it,” Pearl said. “I'm just glad that all that is over and done with now. Earth is safe, Steven is safe, we're safe…”

Pearl stared at Lapis, a thousand questions racing through her mind. The water of the ocean gently rippled up to the beach, in tiny waves that would struggle to drown an ant.

“Will you ever forgive me for leaving you trapped in the mirror for so long?” Pearl asked.

Lapis thought long and hard. She had been stuck in the mirror so long ago, but he was trapped in it for  _ so long _ .

“No,” replied Lapis. “Never all the way.”

“ If I had known that  _ you  _ were the one stuck in there, I would have-”

“You used me like a tool,” said Lapis.

Pearl paused for a moment.

“I'm sorry,” she said. “I know that no amount of apologizing can undo what I did, but it's all I can offer you right now.”

“And I thank you for apologizing,” Lapis said, “but I don't even think time will heal that wound.”

The gem pair sat in silence on the beach. After a while, Lapis tipped over, and rested her head on Pearl's lap. Pearl did not stop her, but instead put her arm over the blue gem's body. 

  


For the first time in eighteen years, Pearl began to feel whole again.

  


\---

  


Lapis landed in front of the barn. The door was still open, illuminated by the moon above. Inside, the barn was pitch black, except for a bright light coming from the upper level. Lapis could hear sounds coming from inside.

“ _ It's Colour War, Paulette! Doesn't that mean anything to you? _ ”

Lapis could tell she was in for another long night. She floated up into the bed of the truck, which Peridot had replaced while she was gone, and settled in. Everything had been cleared out of the truck, except for Steven's drawing, and a bottle of water. As well, Lapis found a note next to the bottle:

_ Lazuli, _

  


_ I figured you might want some “private time" when you got back from your date. Knock yourself out, but try not to knock the truck out of the wall again. _

  


_ Peridot _

  


_ P.S. The water is fresh from the ocean. _

  


Lapis folded the note back up, shrugged, and unscrewed the lid from the bottle.

_ Shouldn't let Peri’s hard work go to waste,  _ she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

As the weeks flew by, Lapis and Pearl spent more and more time together. Whether it was just sitting and talking, or going out for a night on the town, the pair grew closer with every passing date. Steven became used to saying “good night” to Lapis before he went to sleep, and telling her “good morning” when he would wake up the next day. 

  


When Lapis arrived, the barn was in complete disarray. Scraps of every material were spread out the front door, and Peridot was climbing to the top of her pile.

“What have you done?” Lapis asked.

Peridot shot around, only having noticed Lapis now that she had spoken. 

“You're back,” Peridot said. “Sorry about the, uh, mess. I didn't think you were going to come back, so I let my projects get out of hand.”

“Was I gone for that long?”

“You haven't been here in more than two weeks! Did you even notice?”

Lapis felt a pang of guilt. “I'm sorry, I've just been spending so much time with Pearl, and…”

“You don't need to explain yourself,” said Peridot. “But if you want your barn space back, you'll have to help clean up.”

Lapis thought about staying at the barn. It  _ was  _ the first place she called home after Homeworld, but it was so far from Pearl…

“If you can't decide right now, it's fine,” Peridot continued. “I'm sure the mess will still be here when you make up your mind.”

Peridot went back to digging through her heap, and Lapis headed back to the temple. Connie and Steven sat on the beach, having a picnic. They waved to Lapis as the blue Gem climbed the stairs and went inside. Pearl sat on a stool, resting at the kitchen counter.

“Lapis,” Pearl said, “come with me.” She offered Lapis her hand.

Holding hands, the gems entered Pearl's room. One of the floating platforms lowered itself so that Lapis and Pearl could stand on top. When the platform took its original position, music began to emanate seemingly from nowhere.

“Dance with me,” Pearl said, smiling.

The piano melody was graceful and melancholy. Pearl effortlessly pulled off many ballet maneuvers, with Lapis quickly adapting her own style to mesh with Pearl's.

Pearl twirled in the center of the platform, ending by falling into Lapis’ arms. With that, their gem magic activated, and their physical forms began to morph and meld into one.

Pearl welcomed the transformation, but a thousand horrible thoughts passed through Lapis’ mind. Before they could fully form into a fusion, the two gems fell apart from each other. Lapis curled up on the ground, almost in tears.

“What's wrong?” asked Pearl.

Lapis shivered and shook. “I…”

Pearl looked at Lapis with concern.

“I don't think I can fuse.”

Pearl's concern turned to confusion. “Why?”

Images flashed in front of Lapis’ eyes.

_ The burning ship. _

_ The bottom of the ocean. _

_ Jasper. _

Lapis began to tear up. Pearl touched her shoulder.

“I can't help you if you won't tell me what's wrong,” said Pearl.

Lapis’ tears were thick, but she managed to squeak out one word: “Malachite.”

Pearl sat back in realization. Lapis’ only experience with fusion had been one conceived from hate, anger, and lust for power. She had never known a fusion coming from love.

“I don't know if I can help you,” Pearl sighed, “but I think I know someone who can.”

Pearl lifted Lapis off the ground, and carried her out of the room. She set Lapis on the couch.

“Wait here,” Pearl said.

The pale Gem went back into the temple. Lapis waited.

And waited.

And waited.

“Hello, Lapis Lazuli,” a voice said from behind her. Lapis turned over.

“Would you follow me, please?” asked Sapphire.

Lapis scraped herself off of the couch, and let Sapphire lead the way. The small gem opened the temple door, leading to a room Lapis had never seen before.

Sapphire guided Lapis to a flat patch of floor. “Please, have a seat. I'll fetch the others.”

Lapis sat cross-legged on the floor, while she watched Sapphire usher in more people. A short, red gem led the pack, followed closely by Steven, and Connie at the end of the line. All four then made their way back to the area where Lapis was sitting.

“Lapis, this is Ruby,” Sapphire said, holding hands with the red gem. Lapis raised her hand, and waved a small hello.

Ruby and Sapphire sat to the left of Lapis, while Steven and Connie sat to her right. All four of them sat cross-legged, and rested their hands in their lap.

Sapphire was the first to speak. “Pearl tells us you're having some trouble with fusion.”

Lapis nodded, and tried to speak, but no words came out.

“It's all right if you just listen. Don't feel any pressure while you're here with us,” said Sapphire. 

“The first thing about fusion,” said Ruby, “is being open to it.”

“And that's exactly where your problems lie,” added Sapphire.

Ruby and Sapphire stood.

“If your mind is dominated by fear and hate…”

“... you'll never be able to overcome what happened.”

The two gems held each other and morphed into Garnet.

“I know Malachite must have been traumatic,” Garnet began, “but you need to know what a fusion of love can feel like.” Garnet extended her hand to Lapis, who took it pensively.

“Are you ready?” Garnet asked.

Before Lapis had time to answer, they were dancing. Steven and Connie joined in, but at enough distance that they wouldn't interfere with Garnet. Then, the magic began. Lapis’ mind melded with Garnet’s, if only for a split second. But for that second, Lapis wasn't afraid. She wasn't focused on Jasper or Malachite, or any of that. For the slightest instant, Lapis was comfortable in a fusion.

Stevonnie watched as the new fusion took form. The gems shuffled into place, one on either hand and one in the back. When the bright glow subsided, all that was left was one being.

The fusion looked at Stevonnie, and smiled. But just as soon as she had come into existence, the new fusion separated, back into Lapis and Garnet.

  


Lapis’ eyes were wide in amazement. She had been part of a fusion, one founded on love, that welcomed her in, that she wasn't afraid of. 

Of course, that was all almost secondary to Stevonnie.

  


“You two can fuse?” asked Lapis.

Stevonnie nodded. “You seemed to like it with Garnet. Wanna join us?”

Lapis hesitated for a second. She had already fused with one couple, but if Stevonnie insisted…

The blue Gem held on to Stevonnie’s hand extra tight. While Lapis kept her dance style closer to Pearl's, Stevonnie's was much more erratic. Still, after finding the right rhythm, Lapis’ consciousness met up with Steven and Connie's.

The fusion went swimmingly, since its composition was equal parts Gem and human. Stevonnie had changed into a much taller form, sporting normal fusion features, including two sets of eyes, two sets of arms, and a new outfit, which saw Lapis’ usual dress covering the fusion's legs. The blue shorts that Stevonnie normally wore had turned into three-quarter length leggings, which just managed to peek out from under the dress. True to form for both Lapis and Stevonnie, the new fusion was completely barefoot.

Garnet smiled enthusiastically. “Try taking a few steps,” she said.

A moment of thought passed, and the fusion lifted its foot. Moving slowly and carefully, it managed to take a step forward. And then another. And another. Before Garnet knew it, the new fusion was standing against the far wall of the room. It quivered and shook, and before long, its three participants were separate once more.

“That was incredible,” said Lapis.

“You did great,” Steven said. 

Lapis followed the children back over to Garnet. They took their seats again, just as they had before.

“Now,” said Garnet. “You've been a part of two fusions. Have you learned anything?”

Lapis nodded. “Fusion isn't about strength, or power, unless you  _ need  _ it to be. A fusion that comes from love and respect is always more stable than one coming from hate and malice.”

Garnet was pleased with what she'd just heard. “And your thoughts of Malachite?”

“I was apprehensive about fusing at first because of them,” Lapis explained, “but now that I've seen and felt how warm and welcoming fusion can be, I don't know if those thoughts matter anymore. It isn't like Jasper is around, right?”

A wide smile spread across Garnet's face. She stood.

“Then I believe we're done here,” she said.

Garnet led the group back out into the house. Steven and Connie followed close behind, but Lapis lingered in the room. She thought about what had just happened, what she had been a part of. It seemed almost dream-like, now that it was over.

“You need to go find Pearl,” said Garnet. 

Lapis turned to Garnet, stretched out her arms, and gave her a hug. Tears of joy formed in Lapis’ eyes.

“Thank you,” she said.

“Don't thank me,” said Garnet. “You were the one who let yourself become part of the fusion. Nobody forced you to join in, except yourself.”

Lapis sniffled, and squeezed Garnet extra tight, just for a second.

“Now go,” Garnet said. “I'm sure she'll be happy to see you.”


	7. Chapter 7

Lapis found Pearl at the top of the hill behind the temple. The pale Gem sat facing the ocean, watching as the waves gently flapped up onto the sandy shore. She turned around when she heard Lapis’ footsteps.

“Did you talk to Garnet?” Pearl asked.

Lapis smiled. “We did a little more than just  _ talk _ .”

“What does that mean?”

Lapis giggled. “We fused!”

Pearl's look of confusion turned into one of happiness.

“I even fused with Steven and Connie!” said Lapis.

Pearl was overjoyed. She stood up from the ground, wrapped her arms around Lapis, and spun in a circle. 

“Should we go back to my room?” Pearl asked.

“No,” said Lapis, “I think two fusions is enough for one day.”

Pearl hugged Lapis close. “Next time?”

“Next time.”

  


\---

  


“ You  _ fused _ ?” Peridot asked. “What was it like?”

“It was weird,” Lapis explained. “It felt like I was falling into Garnet, and it was warm, and comfortable, and tingly…”

Lapis could barely contain her smile. 

“Did you fuse with Pearl?” asked Peridot.

“No,” said Lapis. “I had been through enough excitement already.”

“You've gotta fuse with her, though! The whole reason you even went to talk to her was Steven's drawing. Don't you want to see how accurate it is?”

“Of course I do,” Lapis said. “We're going to next time we're together.”

“When will that be?”

“In about fifteen minutes. And no, you can't come to watch.”

Peridot's disappointment was almost palpable. She slunk off, back into the barn, which was still half filled with junk. Lapis stayed outside, fixing her hair. Pumpkin used its teeth to tug on Lapis’ dress, and barked at a paper on the ground.

Lapis picked up the paper. It was Steven's drawing.

“You think I should bring it?”

Pumpkin barked with enthusiasm.

“All right,” Lapis chuckled. She slipped the paper into her purse, and gave Pumpkin a pat on the head.

“Peri, I'm going!” Lapis shouted. Peridot offered no response. Lapis shrugged, and flew off.

  


\---

  


Lapis followed Pearl into the Funland Arcade. The bright, flashing lights and multitude of sounds engulfed Lapis.

“Steven has taken me here a few times before,” explained Pearl. “Maybe we'll find something we can both enjoy.”

The two gems explored the arcade, trying to find the perfect game. They played a round of skee ball, which ended up with Lapis’ balls on the other side of the building, the claw machine, where Pearl demonstrated how the game cheated the player out of prizes, and finally, a round of  _ Dance Like You Mean It.  _ Lapis managed to win, but Pearl insisted that it was only due to Lapis being the one to choose the song.

The sun had set, and the stars were shining bright above the boardwalk. Pearl and Lapis were leaving the arcade, when a machine caught Lapis’ eye.

“What game is this?” she asked.

Lifting the guitar-shaped controller away from the base, Lapis came to learn the game's name:  _ Guitar Champion _ .

After a minute of fumbling with the controller, Lapis as well on her way to playing. Pearl stood behind and watched as Lapis selected her song, and began to play.

The motions of the game came naturally to Lapis, who felt as though she had done something like it before. The feeling was there, but she couldn't place exactly why.

Notes came flowing down the track at ever-increasing speed, making Lapis concentrate harder and harder to make sure she didn't miss any. Everyone else had left the arcade, leaving just Pearl and Lapis.

As Lapis entered the final stretch of the song, an energy began to surround her. Pearl watched from behind as Lapis’ gem began to glow. Lapis finished the song.

“Aw yeah, 100 percent!” Lapis said.

“Lapis, your gem,” said Pearl.

Lapis snapped to attention, and reached around her back. She could feel her gem vibrating slightly, and when she went to touch it, her fingertips fell inside.

“What's going on?” Lapis asked.

“Your weapon is ready to be summoned,” Pearl replied. “Reach in and grab anything you feel!”

Lapis plunged her hand into her gem, and pulled on the first thing she felt. Reaching back over her shoulder, the mass of light formed in her hands.

“What is it?” Pearl wondered.

Lapis didn't say a word, but instead turned for Pearl to see. In the blue gem's hands sat a sleek, blue guitar, with thin strands of water for strings. 

“Can you play it?”

“Only one way we're going to find out,” said Lapis.

She flexed her right hand, and a dark blue pick magically formed in her fingers. She strummed the pick along the watery strings, causing a loud, piercing sound, which shattered the screen of the  _ Guitar Champion  _ cabinet behind Lapis.

The two gems looked at each other, nodded in agreement, and ran from the arcade before anyone could find out that Lapis was responsible.

  


Lapis and Pearl laughed all the way back to the temple. When they finally reached their destination, the focus shifted from what Lapis had done with her weapon to the weapon itself.

“Why would your weapon be an instrument?” Pearl asked. “My understanding was that Lapis Lazulis were made for terraforming.”

“Well, why is your weapon a spear?” Lapis asked back. 

Pearl didn't have an answer.

A beat passed.

“Don’t think that I’ve forgotten what you said last time,” Pearl said. “I think now is as good a time as any.”

Lapis agreed. She offered Pearl her hand, and though there was no music, the pair began to dance. Their motions were fluid and in sync, until their gems decided that it was time to fuse. Their individual consciousnesses faded into each other, as their forms melded together, until they were combined to form…

“Moonstone,” the new fusion said. “Moonstone!”

And thus, Moonstone had been formed. She wandered across the beach, and saw herself in the water’s reflection. Before she could register much of anything beyond the fact that she was blue, a thought flashed in her mind:

_ Steven’s drawing! _

Moonstone’s hands were almost too large to unzip Lapis’ purse. After some fumbling, however, the purse was open, and the drawing was revealed.

Scrambling back over to the shore, Moonstone had a good look at herself. Her eyes were large, with dark blue irises and even darker blue sclera. Her skin was a light, powdery blue, and her hair was lavender, styled into a fluffy pompadour, with Pearl's signature point at the very back. 

The rest of her facial features were quite plain, so she switched view to her clothing. Steven had gotten it almost right. Moonstone’s top was the same lavender as her hair, with a deep blue star spread wide across the chest. A long ribbon was tied around her waist, in such a way that its tails were left to flow freely behind her. Finally, her legs were covered with leggings the same blue as her star, with sheer silver shorts overtop.

Moonstone pushed her hair to the side, and saw the gem embedded in her forehead. It shone a brilliant silvery-blue, a feature matched by the teardrop-shaped gem on her back.

_ But, can I fly?  _ she wondered,

Hundreds of sparkling particles burst forth from the gem on Moonstone’s back, quickly suspended in the cool water that followed. She gave her wings a mighty flap, and took to the skies,

Passing over Empire City, an airplane flew above Moonstone, almost close enough to touch. She soared, soaking in the sights and sounds of a city which was always bustling, even this late at night. After what felt like just minutes, the sun began to rise over the ocean, and Moonstone went back to the temple.


	8. Chapter 8

“ You have a guitar as a  _ weapon _ ? Awesome!” Steven said.

“ It  _ is  _ pretty neat,” said Lapis. She twanged the strings lazily.

Steven stared at the new weapon in awe. “How did you find out?”

“Pearl took me to the arcade,” Lapis explained. “I don’t think we can go back.”

Steven was about to question what Lapis meant, until a better thought passed through his mind.

“You should go find my dad and record a song with him!”

Lapis laughed. “Maybe another time.”

Just then, a large beam of light cast itself onto the warp pad in the back of the temple. Garnet and Pearl stepped off of the stone platform, Pearl with a worried look on her face, Garnet stern as ever.

“We don’t have a lot of time,” said Garnet. “Amethyst can’t hold that thing off forever.”

“What’s going on?” Steven asked.

“We found traces of gem activity in the jungle,” Pearl explained, “and it turned out to be something… big.”

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Lapis asked.

“Well, I guess we can use all the help we can get,” Pearl said. “I don’t suppose Peridot would like to come along?”

Lapis shook her head. “She’s busy over at the barn.”

“Then we’ll have to make due on our own,” Garnet said.

The group of four gems stepped onto the warp pad, and in the blink of an eye, they were at their destination. The tall trees of the jungle harbored thick vines, and the air underneath the leaves was humid and heavy. A path had already been carved out, and Amethyst could be heard fighting at the other end. Exiting the path, Lapis and Steven finally saw the beast.

The gem monster’s form was gigantic. Two legs, thicker than the trees surrounding it, held its body off the ground. The body sat at a high angle, with a long tail that almost reached the ground. It had no arms, but its head was large enough to make up for it. Huge, jagged jaws protected its gem, which hid inside its mouth. 

  


“It kinda looks like a dinosaur,” said Steven.

Amethyst cracked her whip around the creature’s maw, stopping its only form of attack, she thought. The creature reared its head, and threw Amethyst back into the jungle, because she hadn’t let go of her whip’s handle.

“I think she’s down for the count,” said Pearl. Garnet nodded.

Steven, Garnet, and Pearl leapt into battle with the gem dinosaur. Lapis decided to stay on the sidelines, to watch and wait for a moment where her guitar would come in useful.

The Crystal Gems pummeled the beast, which barely managed to leave a mark. The dinosaur roared, sending the gems flying back into the trees.

“Our attacks aren’t working,” said Garnet. “We need to try something else.”

Lapis spoke up. “I've got an idea.”

  


The gems regrouped near the dinosaur. Lapis stepped forward, and summoned her weapon. She strummed out a loud note, causing the dinosaur to recoil in pain. Lapis hit the note again, and the beast began to retreat.

“We can’t let it get away!” Garnet shouted.

The gems gave pursuit, thinking about what the next move should be. Lapis’ guitar caused it pain, but would they be able to corner it?

  


Pearl turned to Lapis. “I know what to do!”

Lapis had the same idea.

“Garnet, we need you to distract it, just for a minute!”

Garnet leapt into the air, landing on top of the dinosaur. She summoned her gloves, and smashed the sides of its head.

Pearl and Lapis began their fusion dance. After only a few moves, Moonstone stood tall in front of the dinosaur.

  


“Hey!” Moonstone shouted. The dinosaur turned, and would have been looking at Moonstone, if it had had eyes.

Moonstone reached into her gems, and pulled forth both Pearl’s spear and Lapis’ guitar. The two gem weapons reformed, becoming a large, blue double bass, as well as a bow to play it with. The bow dragged itself across the strings, creating a deep melody that tightened Moonstone’s focus.

At the same time, the dinosaur recoiled in shock from the bassy sounds coming from Moonstone’s double bass. Moonstone leapt and bound towards the dinosaur, her graceful dance-like movements contrasting the slow, lumbering pace of her target. She grabbed it by the tail, pirouetting, allowing her to smash its head into the trees surrounding them. Moonstone lifted the beast and slammed it into the ground, as Garnet and Steven stood and watched.

The double bass seemed to end its song, but Moonstone had one last move up her sleeve. Her glittery water wings were cast forth from the gem on her back, and she lifted herself and the dinosaur off the ground. Flying into the air, the dinosaur thrashed and kicked, but it was no match for Moonstone’s iron grip. 

Just before piercing the atmosphere, Moonstone stopped. She held the dinosaur close, pointing its head towards the surface of the Earth. Once the gem beast was in position, Moonstone thrust herself back down to Earth, smashing the dinosaur into the ground at incredibly high speed. A huge plume of light-pink smoke rose from the ground, and the deep green gem of the dinosaur sat dormant in a pit. 

Garnet rushed into the pit and bubbled the gem, sending it back to the temple. Moonstone gently floated down and landed on the grass, while Steven ran over cheering.

“That was amazing!” he said.

Moonstone took a bow, and de-fused back into Lapis and Pearl. Steven jumped up and held both of them close in a hug.

“Come on, we need to pick up Amethyst,” said Pearl.

  


Amethyst’s gem sat in the center of a purple puddle. Her eyes, nose, and mouth were spread around the pool. Pearl stepped in some of the goo.

“Watch where you’re steppin’, P!” said Amethyst. 

Pearl lifted her foot and watched as Amethyst reformed in front of her. Amethyst laughed as Pearl’s face was overcome with disgust.

“Relax, it was just a prank!” the purple gem said.

Pearl didn’t let the incident bother her, or at least she didn’t show it. The rest of the gems snickered as she stepped back onto the warp pad.

  


\---

  


Lapis and Pearl held hands as they sat on the warm sand. They watched the waves gently roll into the shore, relaxing after the battle they had participated in.

“Do you think Garnet would use her future vision if I asked?” said Lapis.

“I suppose you could ask,” Pearl replied. “What would you ask about?”

“What the future holds,” explained Lapis.

“I _know_ that,” said Pearl, “what in specific?”

“How long we’ll be together.”

  


Pearl smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> My description of Moonstone is heavily inspired by wumpylump's artwork. You can view it by searching "moonstone" on their tumblr.
> 
> (this took 7 or 8 tries to get uploaded so i'm glad it's done)


End file.
